


Can You Feel This?

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mycroft's a little confused, Molly sets him straight.





	Can You Feel This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake gave me -- "Can you feel this?"

“Are you in a lot of pain?” Molly asked gently as she bandaged Mycroft’s arm. He had just foiled a mugging attempt on both of them as they left the cinema. Now they were in his cavernous en suite and she was trying to gauge how much painkiller he needed.

“Surely you’ve heard my nickname,” Mycroft said, sounding imperiously bored, or what Molly privately referred to as his default state.

She rolled her eyes. “The Iceman, but I don’t believe it. Everyone feels things, even if they pretend they don’t.” She laid a hand on his shirtless chest, over his heart. His chest hair tickled her skin. “Can you feel this?” she asked softly.

He gazed at her, his normally ice blue eyes blazing. “Of course,” he murmured.

Molly tried to swallow, her mouth and throat suddenly dry. She and Mycroft were friends, had been since Sherlock’s fall. Their weekly movie date was just a chance to catch up over an arthouse flick, not some make-out session during the latest Hollywood blockbuster.

_So why is he looking at me like that?_

“I feel everything where you are concerned,” he continued softy. “Pleasure, pain, happiness, sadness, but mostly jealousy and regret.” She could hear the regret in his voice and it confused her.

“What? Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” He reached out a hand to tuck a lock of her hair back behind her ear. “Your heart belongs to my brother, while mine is irretrievably yours.”

Molly stared at him. _He loves me?_ “Mycroft-”

“You should go,” he cut in, wincing as he pulled on his shirt. “My brother will be missing you. I know I would miss my paramour if I was parted too long from her.”

_The hell?_ “Okay, first of all, Sherlock and I aren’t lovers, we’re just friends. Yes, I had a crush on him, but that was years ago. My heart is free.” She smiled a bit, her hands coming up to grab the two halves of his shirt. “But if you’d like to make a claim, I require an interview.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, an unmistakable twinkle in his eye. “Is that so? What sort of interview?”

“Oh, it’s very … thorough,” she murmured. “Are you up to the task?”

“By all means,” he murmured, then he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

She “interviewed” him twice before sleep claimed them, then once more in the morning. By the end, she’d say her heart definitely had a new owner.


End file.
